Ubiquity
by Equinimity
Summary: Her fiance dead, overrun with work, over tired, under appreciated, barely surviving but still alive, and then he arrives
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: All situations are my own, all recognisable characters are not.

**Summary**: Her fiancé dead, overrun with work, over tired, under appreciated, barely surviving but still alive, and then he arrives…

**Author's notes**: Enjoy!

**Warning**: this chapter contains sexual references and scenes, so if you do not wish to read them I would suggest that you do not read towards the end of the chapter!

_**Ubiquity: Chapter One**_

The wet gravel crunched loudly underneath her feet as she ran. Forever running. Her heart was pounding in her ears, the wind whistling past in a vague attempt to tug her back.

_In…out…in…out. _

Forever running. Round the bend, left, right, left, left and then straight. Picking up momentum she began to work her legs until they screamed with pain. Instead of slowing her down, she gritted her teeth. Forever running. Branches and twigs cut into her skin stinging her as she ran past, but that would not stop her.

_In…out…in…out. _

The grey twilight had arrived at last, illuminating the path ahead of her. Green grass, like his eyes, ran along beside her as a strand of hair finally pulled itself free from her hair and stuck itself to the sweat on her forehead.

_In…out…in…out. _

The red brick houses were coming into view, red bricks, red hair, red blood. She felt sweat run down her back as she unceremoniously dragged her hand across her face to stop the sweat getting in her eyes. With no warning she stopped running and heaved loudly, with her hands on her knees.

_In…out…in…out._

With a final sigh she slumped against the wall and let the cool surface seep into her back. Her watch read 5:00 AM in a bright happy green colour. Green like his eyes. Furious with herself she blinked back tears and leapt to her feet for there was work to be done today. Dragging herself up the stairs she peeled herself out of her clothes and stood naked in front of the mirror with a look on her face. Sighing again she turned the taps on in her shower.

_In…out…in…out._

The cold water fell gratefully over her body, instantly cooling her, all thoughts of the earlier tears were banished. They should be banished. They had to be banished. Standing in the shower she leans against the wall feeling goose bumps climb through her body making her shudder involuntarily and her body harden against the cold. With a slight screech of protest from the taps she began her day, as she started the day before and the day before that and the day before that. A quick piece of toast, a glimpse of her reflection, no make up, no elegant clothes and the door slammed shut.

_In…out…in…out._

Reaching St. Mungos she smiled wearily, '_home again' _she thought sadistically. At her desk she found seven files stacked up, of course she had requested extra cases. Anything to keep her from her red brick house and her green watch. Mrs Cracknell, the head of ward, popped her head in briefly to make sure she had received the Dubney file; severe burns, suspected misuse of magical artefacts and as per usual, he wasn't talking. Already she could feel the beginnings of a headache, but anyone would agree that a headache was far better than a heartache. Her desk bore several scorch marks from six months ago when she had thrown the contents of her desk on the floor and tried to rip it to pieces. Photos and quaint sayings still sat in her very bottom draw and where once it had said _it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, _now was nothing. Only work. Nothing else.

_In…out…in…out._

Pulling on her white healers robes she began the daily rounds, starting with her patient that refused to speak. Briskly she strode into the room announcing:

"I am Healer Granger and you are lying. We have two options here, either you tell me the truth about what happened and I will help you accordingly or you sit there and say nothing and get none of this skin replenishing potion" she dangled the potion temptingly in front of him to prove her point whilst glaring fiercely.

As always her patient cracked and told her everything and she left leaving the potion in his hands. And so on went her day. Until she reached Mr and Mrs Diem. The old woman was suffering from Dragon Pox, not unusual for her age. But her husband was there carefully rearranging the pillows, gently feeding her soup and softly caressing her hand as she slept.

_In…out…in…out…IN…OUT…OUT DAMN DAMN DAMN_

She ran straight to the forth floor bathroom which was always unoccupied since it didn't look like a bathroom. Glaring at herself in the mirror she angrily swiped at her tears as she tried in vain to choke them back.

_In…out…in…out._

"_Hermione, um…well there is something, that I want…no that I need to ask you" Ron stuttered his ears turning red._

"_Oh, Ronald do sit down" Hermione bossed jokingly._

_But he didn't sit down, instead he got down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box from inside his new dress robes. Hermione's mouth fell open when she realised what was happening._

"_We have lost so much the last couple of years. Your parents, Charlie, Dumbledore, Sirius and…Harry" he paused as if merely saying his name was painful "just to name a few. But…but Hermione, Dumbledore and Harry…they were right! We deserve to be happy because we love each other, because I love you and I never want to loose you. Hermione would you do me the honour…_

She slammed her fist against the wall, not today NOT TODAY. She was going to get through today. Splashing some water against her red cheeks she felt a little better. Pulling her bushy hair back with a bobby pin she mentally shook herself.

_In…out…in…out._

Healer Sampson approached her just before lunch.

"Would you like to have lunch with me today Granger" he commanded in his deep booming voice.

"No thank you George" she replied coolly.

"You know, you could be really pretty if you fixed that bushy hair and wore some make up. You might even make a good wife _one day_" he laughed to himself as he strode off. Hermione should have been furious, but George had making jibes at her ever since she turned him down three months ago. She did not care that everybody could see the bags underneath her eyes or her pale face or that her hair was bushy.

"_I love your hair like that Hermione, don't ever change". Ron reached over and stroked her hands gently._

"_I can't believe you said yes" he remarked astounded twirling a lock of her hair through her fingers…_

_In…out…in…out._

She could not believe it, it was already 8 in the evening and Mrs Cracknell had banished her for the night saying what everyone always said '_you look tired dear. Go home and rest'. _She was sick of resting especially in that bed. With another quick glance at the green illuminating figures, she left.

As soon as she arrived home she threw the windows open in her room. Some days she could still smell him on her pillows, in her bathroom and even on her skin. Or perhaps she just thought she did. Dragging on a large T-shirt she climbed into bed and fell into a restless sleep.

"_Hermione, Hermione are you awake?" Ron asked as he carefully climbed into bed._

"_Mmhmm" she muttered sleepily not opening her eyes._

_He placed a soft kiss on her slightly parted lips. Surprising him she laced her arms around his neck and drew him in closer kissing him softly, occasionally letting her tongue slid into his mouth. He ran his hands up and down her back slowly as if teasing her he slid her nightgown off exposing her breasts, which hardened under his touch. Tantalising slowly he drew lazy circles around her breasts slowly bringing his mouth closer and closer to her skin until just his breath was driving her crazy. Closing his mouth gently over one nipple he let one hand trail down her stomach and across her thin panties. Ever so slowly he stroked her, but only over her panties, while he stroked her thighs and then the inside her thighs and with his teeth pulled the panties off. He brought his mouth back and gently used his tongue to engulf her clit and she could almost feel herself exploding_

"_Oh..oh GODS RON…"_

Her eyes opened slowly as the scene she had just witnessed slipped away from her, she still felt aroused from the vivid dream but now that she was awake, she was also wracked with guilt.

"Why? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" she cried out staring at the ceiling.

"Why, Ron, why?" she sobbed over and over. The green numbers told her it was 4:13 AM, time for running.

_In…out…in…out._

"_I love you Hermione, I mean it"_

_In…out…in…out_

"_Can't wait to see you Hermione, I miss you already. Last night was amazing!"_

_In…out…in…out._

"_You are beautiful"_

_In…out…in…out._

The wet gravel crunched underneath her feet as she ran round the corner and…

SLAM she had finally run straight into someone and fell in a rather ungracefully heap.

"I'm sorry about that" a voice offered and then paused offering his hand to her.

"Wait a minute…Granger?" the same voice asked as he looked her over.

"Malfoy"

_In…out…in…out._

A/N: Well what do you think? Should I continue? As usual up to you!

equiniminity


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: My ideas, her characters.

**Summary**: Her fiancé dead, overrun with work, overtired, underappreciated, barely surviving but still alive and then he arrives…

**Author's Note**: This chapter contains language as well as some rather graphic sex scenes, as noted before if you do not wish to read them I do not suggest reading towards the end of the chapter.

_**Ubiquity: Chapter Two**_

Was this really Granger? Hermione Granger the know-it-all from Hogwarts. She looked terrible and what was she doing running at 5 in the morning? '_Intruiging' _he thought to himself _what has happened to her?_

"Take a picture Malfoy it will last longer" Hermione snapped, irritated as she inspected a graze on her knee.

"Tut tut, feisty for five in the morning aren't we" he drawled bending down to inspect her knee, his touch softer than his words.

"I think your knee will live to see another day Granger" Malfoy said.

"Gee thanks Malfoy, it's not like I'm a healer or anything" she snapped sarcastically. Of all the people to run into. She hadn't see Malfoy since their 6th year and only heard whispers of his whereabouts. She carefully noted the bags under his eyes, but he still looked like a million galleons.

"As much fun as this has been" she continued sarcastically "I might just continue on my way" she dusted her hands and set off at a jog. _What is he doing out walking at five in the morning _she thought to herself trying to banish all thoughts but the wind in her face.

_Concentrate, damn it Granger! _On she ran until, again she almost collapsed. Arriving at her house she reached underneath the flowerpot at the door for the key when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Ahem"

"GODS, Malfoy…you scared me" she breathed heavily, recovering quickly "What do you want NOW?" she snapped.

"Well remind me not to do anything nice for you again. I believe this belongs to you…" he said holding a silver bracelet. It was the bracelet that Ron had given her on their second year anniversary; it was engraved with _forever and always_ on the inside. Noticing the inscription Draco read it aloud

"Forever and always? Wow, corny and I thought…" he began but he was cut off when Hermione pointed her wand at his throat menacingly, he had been in this position once before and the outcome had been a broken nose and damaged pride.

"Not…another…word…understand?" she hissed her grip vice like on her ward which was starting to dig painfully into his neck. Mutely he nodded, wondering what could make Granger act so violently so quickly. She used to be quite content with verbal insults and outwitting her opponents. As quickly as she had attacked she strode inside and slammed the door leaving a stunned Draco Malfoy on the porch. He had to go.

_Always trying to escape._

Continuing his walk until he could not feel his fingers he returned to his expensive house. It was huge and impressive. Intimidating. Empty. Alone. His inheritance had easily paid for this and many other _necessities_. Nice clothes, new furniture and sometimes for new company.

_Always trying to escape._

Now there was no one but him, and he must look after himself. After all self preservation is usually a number one priority. Looking around he found himself staring into the huge mirror in the entrance hall. Grey eyes, silver hair, black heart. Throwing his heavy cloak carelessly onto the floor he called for his manservant Gribbes. No more house elves for him, not since his father…

_Always trying to escape._

The marble expanse of the bathroom was truly breathtaking, but Draco was in no mood to stand back and admire his handiwork. Gribbes arrived and laid out a robe for him and poured him a glass of whiskey. He let the hot water cascade over his skin allowing it to relax him, he would not be wound up by a pretentious infuriating female.

Today, he decided, would be a business day. Draco Malfoy had fingers in many pies but this week was dedicated to the supposed pro bono work his father had started. Really it had all been a front, a cover for the malice and malevolent of Lucius Malfoy. Stepping out of the shower and into the master bedroom Draco noticed Gribbes had put his schedule out. First off was visiting the hospital and then on to more pressing matters: Gringotts. Picking up the crystal glass of whiskey and downed the whole thing in one gulp, shook his head and strode out the door.

_Always trying to escape._

The head of St. Mungos, some administrators and heads of various departments stood waiting for him at the entrance. Some looked scared and others apprehensive.

"Mr Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you" a man from the hospital gushed "of course I know all about you and your late father" he continued.

"Let's leave my father out of this shall we" Draco said his manner polite but the cold tone of his voice radiated throughout the room.

_Always trying to escape_

Through the massive maze of corridors they traipsed and into a ward for burns victims where none other than Hermione Granger was attending to her patients.

"Well, well, well Granger we meet again. We just keep running into each other don't we" Draco said sweetly.

"If you don't stop _stalking _me you little ferret, I won't hesitate to hex you into oblivion" she yelled as she whipped around and for the first time she noticed the crowd of people around Malfoy, one of them being the head of the hospital who was looking livid.

"HEALER GRANGER" the head of the hospital snapped "I would kindly ask you not to snap at one of our most generous benefactors" he glared at her as she felt her face heat up with shame.

"I'm _very _sorry _Mr _Malfoy. We appreciate your generosity at this hospital and I apologise for my earlier actions" Hermione said clenching her teeth.

"No matter, Miss Granger, I've just thought of a way you can make it up to me. I would like you to give me the rest of the tour…_personally_" he smirked.

"It would be my pleasure" she indicated scathingly, forcing what she hoped was a smile onto her face.

"_Stupid…arrogant…egotistical…Malfoy…I hate…egotistical…how dare…"_

"Granger you should relax. I just saved you from having to deal with those patients" Draco drawled interrupting her train of thoughts.

"For your information _Malfoy_ I enjoy working with _those _patients" she snapped though she was secretly relieved. He was right, damn it, those patients were particularly hard to deal with but that could never be admitted to Malfoy.

They walked in a tense silence through another maze of corridors until they reached the old couple, Mr and Mrs Diem. Hermione paused watching the couple briefly and she felt her eyes fill with tears. Of course this did not go unnoticed by Malfoy who reached his arm towards as if to pat her shoulder but thought better of it, instead he offered to get coffee. Black coffee.

_Always trying to escape._

By the time he brought the coffee back Hermione showed no signs of wanting to cry and had a look on her face that plainly suggested if he brought the topic up he would surely be in great pain.

"Okay Granger, relax you look so uptight. Let's take a walk shall we?" he asked feigning a polite tone.

Hermione studied him for a second as if trying to determine his ulterior motives, but she still remembered the incident with the head of the hospital. Grunting she indicated they should go outside.

Both strode into the courtyard and stood at opposite ends glancing at each other every couple of seconds, as if a bomb was about to explode. It couldn't explode, too much explaining and to have to explain to Granger of all people. She would want to know everything, but anything was better than the large, empty, seemingly cold house.

With a sigh she asked: "What do you want from me Malfoy?"

"I heard about Weasley's death" he said abruptly hoping to scare her into a confession "not many details in the paper though".

"No, not many" she said a completely blank expression on her face.

"I heard about your father's death" she said countering his questions "too many details in the paper".

"Yes, too many" he answered looking at his shoes, now regretting badgering her.

Silence. You could cut the silence with a knife. Silence. It stretched out between them. Until it became deafening but each party refusing to break it, no, that would be weakness. Until…

Malfoy tipped his imaginary hat to her and strode out of the courtyard without another word.

_Always trying to escape._

There had always been something different about Hermione Granger. She wasn't your typical run of the mill girl. She never liked to gossip at school and wasn't always giggling when a boy was around. Stern and imposing was how Draco would have described her, but something was definitely different now. This wasn't unusual, many people were different now. Some happier after the final demise of Voldemort, but many had their lives and livelihoods destroyed. So many dead. She wasn't the only one suffering, Malfoy had seen his fair share of death and…

'_Not now' _Draco thought to himself. The nightmares were the worst, the screams of his mother and the cold cruel laughter of his father. Red, everywhere, always red. The noises seemed to echo in his head as they always did followed by the darkness seeping through him. His eyes narrowed and his pace quickened. Away. Away from it all.

_Always trying to escape._

Without stopping Draco Malfoy strode straight into the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a double shot of firewhiskey, and another and another and another. Sighing contentedly he ran a finger around the edge of his glass.

"_NO…no…please Lucius, I was only thinking of my son, OUR son. I could not abandon him. The Dark Lord he…he was so angry and Draco, my poor…"_

"_SILENCE WOMAN, you disobeyed the Dark Lord bringing the boy back into this house. How do you think he is going to react? Stupid, stupid woman…HOW DARE YOU! HE WILL BE FURIOUS NOW! He was already extremely angry with me after the prophecy debacle, you…you have no idea of the pain I went through. I cannot allow you to do this to me again, no not again EVER!"_

_Lucius raised his wand at the woman clinging to the bottom of his robes, sobbing hysterically._

"_No, please, Lucius, please, please…I…please…I beg you" she wailed_

_But instead of showing any remorse he lashed out throwing her against the wall._

"_No, I will deal with you myself" he said sneering at the pitiful woman before him._

"_CRUCIO. This will teach you to disobey the Dark Lord, to disobey me. CRUCIO…CRUCIO"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Draco screamed his throat screaming with the effort. "Stop, you evil disgusting piece of filth"_

"_CRUCIO" Lucius yelled again pointing his wand at Narcissa's writhing body as she screamed out in pain._

"_Step away Draco, you cannot allow yourself to be plagued with a disobient woman. If they disobey you once it will always happen again. CRUCIO" he yelled again._

"_STOP IT, YOU'RE KILLING HER. If you don't stop I'll…I'll…_

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked as her surprise turned to irritation.

"I thought I told you…" she stopped puzzled by the lack of a reaction. His gaze was hollow and his face ashen. Darkness seeping through his skin again, looking at her without actually seeing her.

_Always trying to escape._

"Two double firewhiskeys" she ordered, it looked like they both needed it. Gulping down the drink he turned to look at her. This was three times in one day they had run into each other. As per usual they sat there neither saying anything, occasionally glancing at each other.

"G..Granger…Grangerer" he slurred waving his hand at her.

"You…tut…tut…not taking care of yourself…ha ha…too many books to read eh?" he slurred trying to make out which of the three Grangers he was actually talking to.

"Gods Malfoy, you're drunk" she said, not unkindly.

"hehehe" he giggled feebly "you're the healerer you should know hehehe"

She placed her cool hands on the sides of his face and looked directly into his eyes and sighed.

"Time to get you home I think, if I knew where home was..." she pondered for a second and then feeling disgusted with herself she decided to take him back to her house. Holding onto his arm tightly she apparated back to her red brick house and her green alarm figures. Within seconds of Hermione placing him on her couch he was snoring softly. Watching him sadly for a few moments she thought to herself _what would Ron say if he saw Draco Malfoy asleep on my couch_.

& & &

Pain. Headache. Nausea. All symptoms he recognised. Yellow couch. Fireplace. Small kitchen. All places he did not. 11:30 AM read a clock in the hallway. Sitting up very slowly he tried to put the pieced of his mind back together slowly.

"H..hello?" he croaked his throat protesting the sudden movement.

For the first time he noticed a tray in front of him with a dark green potion and breakfast sitting on it. There was a note sitting on it

_Malfoy_

_This does not mean I like you_

_Consider drinking less in the future_

_Hermione Granger_

Draco's eyes travelled around the room, empty photo frames on top of the fire place and the windows were wide open. _No harm in looking around I suppose _he thought as he gradually eased himself to his feet. Small house with a cheerful disposition. Up the stairs he went, only one room, her room. Astonished he found next to nothing up here. A wardrobe, some running clothes (he smiled at this) and a connecting bathroom with green tiles and silver taps.

Green and silver. He shuddered. Opening her wardrobe he found exactly what he expected; drab, boring, oversized clothes but at the top the closet was a collection of large boxes. Men's clothes, aftershave, photos and even revealing lingerie. All bundled up. Boxed away. He felt a little guilty, going through her personal stuff like this.

The corse fabric of a lacy bra ran between his fingers as he picked up a photo. Hermione was smiling widely and laughing at something, then Weasley came into the picture picking her up and twirling her around. It seemed like…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" Hermione screamed from the top of the stairs.

"I came home because I had forgotten my notes on the Dubney file and I find you going through my PERSONAL THINGS" she yelled ret hot anger seemed to burn off her skin.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" she shrieked rushing over to put everything back in the boxes.

Draco hurried as fast as his feet could carry him to get out of her house. Fresh waves of guilt washed over him. He should not have been looking through her stuff. It was wrong and he knew that, but he didn't know about Weasley dating Granger. How long had that gone on before he died?

He almost ran into his house and fished out a bottle of firewhiskey from his liquor cabinet. Unscrewing the top he did not bother to get a glass. Down, down, down. The harsh liquid scalded his throat but he did not care. Down, down, down.

_Always trying to escape._

He stumbled up the elaborate staircase and into a room that wasn't his own and collapsed onto the bed drifting into a restless sleep.

"_Malfoy, look, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just wanted to apologise about before. I'm not used to having someone else in my house anymore" Hermione said a sad look in her eyes._

_Draco closed the space between them with a few short strides until their bodies were touching._

_He did not feel the need to say anything, slowly he reached a hand up and stroked the side of her face gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Holding her face with one hand he crushed his lips down fiercely on hers. She reacted quickly grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her. _

_Furiously she bit the bottom of his lip causing him to moan as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. Forcing him to walk backwards she pushed him on to the bed and slowly teasing him unbuttoned her shirt to reveal the same lacy bra he had discovered in her house earlier. She ripped his shirt off and kissed, nipped, licked and bit his body teasing him slowly then ravaging him until she could feel how hard he was._

_Pulling of her pants and then his in a fluid motion she straddled him, allowing the friction between their bodies to drive him wild. Before she could administer any more delicious torture he flipped her underneath him in a well practised move. He ran his hands all over her body listening to her moan with satisfaction. He teased her with his fingers bringing her to the brink then relaxing._

_Pulling her panties off he began to tease her with gentle strokes of his tongue. Slow at first and then faster and faster and faster tasting her wetness as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He had her screaming now as he flicked his tongue back and forth enjoying her writhing and her moans. At last she was unable to stop the inevitable orgasm and screamed as she held onto his hair. She lay there shaking for a few moments as he made his way up her body kissing it hard and arousing her even more. Wrapping her legs around him she only said two words_

"_Do it"_

_He thrust hard and fast into her listening to her and unable to stop moaning he continued thrusting as she dug her nails into his back and ran them down leaving long marks._

_Flipping him over again she began to tease him, up and down slowly and then allowing him to enter her, ever so slowly bringing him to the brink as she worked her hips. His moans got louder and she began to get faster feeling the pressure inside her build up again and again. The feeling to their skin in contact was driving her wild as she tried to touch as of him at once, wanting more…much more, until the pressure inside exploded and he helpless against the onslaught of her orgasm yelled out her name as he thrust his release. Nipping at his neck until…_

"Sir, it's the New York Office on the phone" Gribbes told him through the door.

_Always trying to escape._

"I'll call them back later" he yelled furious at being interrupted at such a vivid dream. A sexy overpowering dream about…about, wait. Him and Granger, no…insane. It was definitely a dream then. However his arousal was no dream as he rushed to the bathroom, determined to relieve himself. Cleaning up the mess he walked downstairs where a woman, the object of his dream stood.

"Hello Malfoy"

A/N: Another chapter finished. What do you think? Should I continue? As always, up to you!

equinimity


End file.
